


Home

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (and gets several), Alchemist!Keith, Altean!Keith, Galra!Keith, Gen, Keith isn’t counting as an adult in Altean law and he is annoyed, Keith needs a hug, Paladins are family, White Lion - Freeform, White haired!Keith, shiro and keith are adoptive siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Keith wasn’t about to let his friends – the ones he had come to see as his family – die because he couldn’t destroy a shield. Crashing his ship wouldn’t be enough, but there was something else he could do, something that might cost him his friends just in a different way – or so he thinks.In which Keith is a half-Altean (and half-Galra) alchemist, who would love nothing more than being a normal human. Destiny won’t have that.(Alternate take on the end of Season 4)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Keith Mini Bang](http://www.keithminibang.tumblr.com)!  
> A big thank you to [cheesecake](http://flute-piano.tumblr.com) for betaring! And gorgeous art from [UragiriNoTeme](https://uragirinoteme.tumblr.com/) and [Al](http://aconitetea.tumblr.com/) will be linked soon as well!  
> I hope you will enjoy this story!
> 
> Much love  
> Mal

Keith took a deep breath and turned on the com. “I’m sorry guys,” he spoke with a firm voice. “Our weapons cannot break their shields.”

Before any of the paladins reacted, Matt’s voice interrupted. “Keith, no, that’s suicide. We’ll find–“

Another deep breath. He was calm. _His mind was screaming at him._

“We won’t.” He shut the com. _Hide._

Keith’s hands glowed red – and suddenly it was all he could see. He smiled and pulled.

 

* * *

 

_The Texan sun was hot. His father’s hands were heavy._

_Keith felt like everything was trying to crush him._

_“You need to hide it. Promise it. Humans won’t–“_ His eyes fluttered.

“–eith? Keith?”

He groaned, but that voice… “–iro?” he mumbled. “Fine?”

“Yes,” he answered, and something soft and warm touched his cheek. “You’re going to be just fine, don’t worry. Allura and Coran are working on it. You’re safe, Keith.”

“No,” he responded, “You? The others?”

“We’re just fine, Keith,” he told him with a strangled voice. “Don’t worry, just relax.”

Keith smiled and his eyes fluttered shut. Something fell off him.

“Keith?” He heard Shiro’s voice call him from a distance, but he felt so drained. “Keith! Allura! Cora–“

 

* * *

 

_“Humans won’t accept you. I can’t be with you forever.” Keith closed his eyes. He knew that. His father was growing old, he had started to feel his quintessence fading. “I’ll always love you, my son.”_

_He tried to reach for him._ “Dad!”

Something shuttered on the ground. He flinched and looked at the broken cup.

“Good- uh… Good morning, Keith?” Pidge asked softly and then looked to the broken cup. “Are you alright?”

“I… Sorry,” he mumbled and made himself even smaller. “I didn’t…”

“It’s not your fault,” Pidge interrupted him. “I dropped the cup and it isn’t that big of a deal, we’ve got enough cups.” She put her laptop on the floor and crawled into his bed. “How are you?” She reached out for his white hair and Keith sucked in air.

He tried to blend in, to hide everything that was wrong with him, his eyes, the markings under his eyes, his teeth, his hair, but it was like he had run against a brick wall. “Why can’t I…” He looked wearily at Pidge. “I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

“No, it’s alright!” she said hastily. “Keith, you can’t shift in here.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I need to. Pidge, _please_.”

She shook her head. “No, you don’t need to. Don’t be stupid, you aren’t human at all, are you? Allura and Coran tested your DNA as soon as your markings appeared. You never needed to hide.”

The door opened. Keith buried his face in his legs. “My boy, you are awake,” Coran’s voice reached him. “I’m glad the nursery still worked even though you should be a little too old for needing it.”

Keith looked to him. “Nursery?” he mumbled and blinked. “Isn’t that for children who shift relentlessly in their sleep before their core settled?” Then his eyes widened. “You’re using–! I can reverse engineer that!”

Pidge looked stunned. “You can? I don’t understand how that works, it’s–“

“They use crystals like Balmerans to kind of… vacuum seal the person so that the quintessence can’t take form and thus the core is stable. But if you switch the atoms in the crystals a little, they will be energy crystals like all the others,” he rambled softly. “I haven’t had anything to play with in ages, earth materials are so simple to change.”

“You’re an alchemist,” Coran stated. “You know what you did.” But his eyes widened. “And you’re a child.”

Keith snorted. “I never lied. Earth time just passes quicker than intergalactic standard. What gave it away?”

“Your markings are changing colours,” he answered and settled on the bed next to Keith. “How old are you in intergalactic standard?”

Keith shrugged. “Dunno, ask Pidge. I’m sure she can write you a program to calculate that.” He took a shaky breath. “What happens with me? Do the Blades still want me?”

Coran’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ll be staying here. Kolivan isn’t sending children to war and we’re the closest to family you have, so you’ll be staying on the ship.”

He sighed.

“Keith?”

“Just drop me off somewhere. The last thing I want to be is a burden.”

“What the quiznak are you talking about?” Pidge snapped. “You almost killed yourself to save our lives and you think you’re burdening us? We’re so glad you’re _alive_.”

“A shame, really,” Keith responded immediately. “If crashing my ship would have had the same result, I would rather have done that.”

Pidge was silent. Coran ran a hand through Keith’s silver hair. “Why?”

“I’d rather have it all end when I could still pretend you were my family. Before you turn your backs to me, because I wasn’t enough, because I am not enough, I’m never enough.” He took a shaky breath. “I wasn’t the leader you wanted, I don’t know how to be a friend, I don’t have any social skills, I don’t understand your cheers, I…“

“Keith…”

“…don’t–“

“Keith!” Pidge was louder this time, shaking him. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

He looked on his hands. “Nobody will ever accept me if I look like an alien.”

“What?” she asked, “Why wouldn’t we? We’re living together with Alteans, Keith. We accepted you when you told us you were half-Galra.”

“It’s different,” Keith argued. “I knew I wasn’t human. I was trained to be an alchemist. I can make gold out of quiznaking aluminium.”

“But that’s cool, isn’t it? Nobody else can do that, right? You created shields out of thin air and–”

“Star dust,” he mumbled, “Haggar used to be an alchemist too before she became a druid.”

Coran sighed. “And king Alfor used to be an alchemist,” he told him, “However, now it is a rare ability. I doubt Haggar remembers much about being an alchemist anymore.”

“And father died. Turned into star dust right in front of my eyes after making me promise I would never look like this again.” He shook his head. “I miss the desert.”

“Why?” Pidge voice was careful when she leaned slightly against him. Keith just knew his markings were bright green.

“Nobody cared and I didn’t know how it felt.” He leaned slightly back.

“I hope you’re not implying that we don’t care, because we barely got Shiro to take a nap outside of this room and Hunk has been stressing none stop and Lance doesn’t even look at red without tears in his eyes and Allura has been twitchy and the Blades call every day for no reason other than asking if you’re better. Keith, everybody cares about you.”

He huffed. “Nobody will when they see me like this.”

“Do you really think looking like an Altean will change anything? Do you really think that of us?”

“I’m not looking like an Altean, Pidge. Alteans don’t have white hair and have you seen my teeth?”

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. “But Allura…”

“The royal family are the only Alteans with white hair. Lotor and I have white hair because we’re part Galra.” He rubbed his eyes. “This is ridiculous, Pidge.” He looked around in the room until his gaze stayed on something. “Is that…”

“Oh,” Coran said, “We hadn’t enough time to entirely clean this room. There are still some old toys of Allura around.”

“I used to have one of these when I was a kid,” Keith said and reached for it. The hippo flew right into his hand. “It was awesome. Human toys are so boring in comparison.”

Pidge stiffed. “What are you, a wizard?”

“Nah, dad used to be Nicolas Flamel once though. I’m still an alchemist in training.” He pressed the small hippo softly and then opened his hands before it flew around their heads. “This isn’t my doing, I just connected with the mechanical components, a little like with the lions except toys have no sentience whatsoever.” He smiled softly. “I loved it so much, but…”

It flew against his face.

A chuckle.

“Allura?”

“Keep it,” she told him and stepped closer, almost immediately his markings turned soft pink. “I forgot how cute children are,” she fawned softly and touched Keith’s cheeks.

“Why are his markings changing colours anyway?” Pidge asked.

Allura smiled brightly. “It’s how children show their love. They take on the colours of the ones they care about.” She hugged him tightly to her chest. “It’s so nice to have you back, Keith.”

“But isn’t it weird?” he asked softly, “I’m not really Altean, Allura.”

She shook her head. “Alteans were diplomats, so half-Alteans were really common.” Allura let go of him and met his eyes. “I don’t understand why you would ever hide something like this, but please don’t shift relentlessly again. You used so much energy, your core was shaken and we absolutely don’t want to lose you.” Keith’s stomach growled softly. “What do you want to eat?

“I’m not really hungry.”

Allura shook her head. “There will be no hungry children in my castle.” She gathered Keith in her arms and started carrying him.

His eyes widened as he stared at Pidge who looked back just as shocked. “Allura, I can walk on my own.”

She didn’t listen.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” he greeted Hunk, “Sorry you have to see this.”

Hunk smiled and shook his head. “It’s great to see you awake, Keith. Are you feeling better?”

He shrugged. “I guess so.” Keith blinked. “Say Allura, now that I don’t have to pretend that I don’t feel the lions, what is the sixth one like?”

Her gaze snapped to him, clearly puzzled. “There are only five lions, Keith.”

“Yeah, no,” he answered with a snort. “What is the white signal then?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know of any… Can you show me where it is?”

“Eh, sure,” he stood up from the chair and Allura pressed him down again.

“After you eat.”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Keith started as they stepped to the control panel, “How does that work?” But instead of waiting for her answer he just jumped onto it and the star map flickered to live. “That’s really neat.”

Allura froze, but Keith was too absorbed to realize.

“Found it,” he told her with a grin and suddenly there was a small insignificant planet right in front of her eyes. It didn’t even have a name. “There it is.”

She smiled at him. “Then set the course and open a wormhole.”

Keith nodded and the ship changed its direction.

 

* * *

 

Shiro looked at Allura with raised eyebrows. “I don’t know how old Keith is,” she explained softly, “But when he’s able to connect his consciousness with the ship, he is old enough to pilot it.”

“But Coran…?”

“Coran can’t pilot it,” she answered, “And I can only pilot the castle because it was connected to me, but alchemists can connect their mind to atoms or groups of atoms.”

Keith snorted softly. “We use tech too, Allura. All connectivity doesn’t help the limits of our minds. Like for me wavelengths feel different depending on the gravity and such, even though tech picks them up the same.”

She nodded. “Yes, of course. The technical devices alchemists use are– Keith, you didn’t take guesses in your experiments, right?”

“Yes,” he answered, “Of course I didn’t. I haven’t experimented since we left earth anyway and whenever I needed something Red ran the analysis for me. It’s dangerous to act without analysing.”

“Good,” she mumbled. “But if you ever need help, just ask. I’m sure Pidge and Hunk will be happy to help.”

He nodded. “If they get over me playing with tech that is.”

“I’m sure they will,” Shiro told him, “I mean they’ll be ecstatic to have another nerd on board.”

“I’m not a nerd, Shiro,” Keith complained softly, “I just learned a few things from my father.”

Allura chuckled softly. “He must have been a great alchemist.”

“The very best,” Keith agreed. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have been the one to hide Blue on earth, right? He helped in building the lions too.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “He must have been 10,000 years old then… Alteans don’t have lives that long, Keith.”

He looked at her. “If they didn’t get in contact with pure quintessence.”

“What do you mean?”

Keith shewed on his bottom lip. “It’s… You know how pure quintessence killed Zarkon before bringing him back and making him basically immortal?” Allura nodded carefully. “When I fell into quintessence–“

“You what?!” Shiro asked, “When?”

“I fell into quintessence while you and Allura broke into that Galra ship back then. Anyway, quintessence corrupts when it isn’t controlled. Normally it’s controlled by quantity, if you don’t have a lot, there barely is anything to be controlled. Alchemists always connect to the quintessence in things, so when I fell into quintessence, I turned purple for a moment, but I could shake it. I realized though, that an alchemist with more experience could easily extend their life.”

Allura seemed pensive. “So your father… remembered Altea?”

“Yes, I…” Keith raised his hands, “If I’m using my quintessence for a moment, will you stop me?”

At that Shiro looked oddly terrified, but Allura shook her head. “It has settled again, so you’re allowed easy tasks.” She raised her finger. “Easy tasks or I’ll pull you down and put you back into the nursery. No mindless shifting either.”

He straightened his back. “Well then.” Shiro didn’t even have the time to blink. They were on a planet.

“Keith!” Allura exclaimed happily. “This is Altea!”

He laughed softly. “This is the only bit of Altea I remember him showing me. I would have loved to see it in person.” Something peeped. “Transmission from the Blade of Marmora incoming.”

She stepped up to Keith. “Accepted.”

“Princess,” Kolivan greeted her, but then his gaze landed on Keith, “I wasn’t aware you had a brother.”

“Oh, this is Keith,” she told him, “We were surprised as well when his shape shifting slipped, but I think it’s a nice surprise.” He ruffled his hair. “His core settled enough for a few tricks again.”

“Like the flower show?” Kolivan asked mentioning to the room.

“It’s the Juniberry festival,” Keith mumbled softly and crossed his arms.

Allura clapped her hands together. “I think it’s amazing, Keith.” Then she looked at Kolivan. “Keith felt another signal similar to the lions, we’re heading towards it.”

The Galra seemed puzzled. “He _felt_ another signal?”

The princess nodded. “Keith is an alchemist, his core is more connected to the universe than ours even without technical support.” Her hands settled on Keith’s shoulders. “I am not aware of any other lion, but I know how tuned my father was to energy sources. I would be a fool to ignore any alchemist with an instinct like that.”

“Will it be safe?” he asked, his gaze resting on Keith. “I can send some agents with you.”

She shook her head. “I don’t believe there will be Galra and if there are, they will be surprised. The empire has no way of knowing about the extent of Keith’s abilities.”

“I’m not really a kid either,” Keith told him, “I’m still the same person I was before you saw this form. You know I’m not useless.”

Allura looked at him offended. “We all know you aren’t useless, Keith, but you’re barely in your teens.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up. “That makes surprisingly sense.” Everybody looked at him. “Keith was so nice up until a few years ago and then he turned broody. But if he only hit his teens then…”

Keith sighed. “I hate you, Shiro. I thought you’d be on my side at least.”

“I am on your side. Being on your side means doing what’s best for you even if you don’t like it.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dad, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

It was a small desert planet and Keith couldn’t have been happier. His eyes closed. Pidge nudged his arm. “Ready, desert brat?”

“This is my desert,” he answered, staring at the horizon.

She seemed taken aback. “Yours?”

He grinned. “I don’t know if these are mine or dad’s memories, but I remember this.” Keith focused in on a rock formation. “Land somewhere over there. We’ll go to the camp first. I hope they still have actual food.”

“What sort of camp?”

“A resistance camp of course. I totally forgot it was here.” He sighed softly. “I wonder if anyone will recognize us.”

 

* * *

 

They did.

“Keith, you’ve gotten so big,” an older alien greeted him and reached for his cheeks to squeeze them. Pidge giggled softly. “Who is your friend in green?”

“Pidge is the green paladin of Voltron,” he explained while he pulled a little away. “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you.”

She smiled softly. “That’s quite alright, you were a toddler when you left. My name is Kalinka.” The mood shifted and she bowed softly. “It’s a pleasure to have you back at our camp, your paladin friend as well. Would you be inclined to have lunch with me?”

Pidge nodded softly. “We’d love to. At the castle there is only food goo.”

“The castle?” she asked. “Are you speaking of the castle of lions? We all knew it would only be a matter of time until you found the paladins.” She turned around. “Please follow me.”

Keith shot Pidge a smile before following her.

 

* * *

 

“You surely want to go to your father’s workshop for the White Lion,” Kalinka spoke while they ate and Keith nodded.

“Yeah, it feels almost like the other lions – just white. Allura agrees that we shouldn’t just ignore it.” He sighed softly. “I forgot how good food with real ingredients tasted.”

Pidge nodded her agreement. “Who was Keith’s father anyway? He only tells us he was an alchemist, but if he worked at a rebel camp that’s not all. I mean somehow he took Keith and Blue to earth too.”

She laughed. “Of course that’s not all, but it isn’t my story to tell.” Her long ears flicked softly.

“You’re part-Altean too,” Pidge suddenly exclaimed. “Allura will be so excited!”

“This camp was set up by Alteans and part-Alteans,” the alien told her with a soft chuckle. “Little Keith is part-Altean too.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, “We figured that out seven days ago after travelling with him for a year. Even though it means the world to Allura and Coran and nobody else minds.”

Keith sighed.

“Oh, that’s good. Keith never liked hiding his ears whenever he and his father ventured to that earth planet to check on the Blue Lion,” she chatted softly. “It got them into danger constantly, so when they didn’t return we feared the worst.” Her gaze was fond when she watched Keith finishing his potion. “But if Keith survived, everything ended well. The chief’s quintessence had been draining for months by then.”

“Chief?”

“He was the one with the most experience,” Keith mumbled, “Dad was still from Altea after all, everybody else was born here and just lived their lives in peace hidden from the Galra. Till my mother was stranded here.”

The alien nodded hesitantly and Pidge narrowed her eyes, but finished her plate as well. “Let’s go to the workshop. The White Lion still has to be finished.”

“Oh.” Keith looked to Pidge. “I keep thinking we should have brought Hunk too.”

Pidge blinked and then grinned. “Maybe, but this way we can bond over science. I can’t figure out how you never said anything before.”

“My knowledge of engineering and hacking is a little limited,” he told her, “I understand what you’re talking about, but I wouldn’t get these ideas, so my input would have been a waste of your time.”

She rolled her eyes. “I already told you, we appreciate you. All of you, so offer your input.”

 

* * *

 

The Lion stood tall as they stepped into the workshop and Pidge saw how Keith’s markings turned into the exact same shade of silvery white. “Hey there,” Keith greeted the lion. “You’ve waited an awful long time, haven’t you?”

It pressed its – his? – snout against Keith’s hand and growled.

“Pidge is there to help,” he told the lion and the systems booted up. Keith looked at the holographic screens in surprise. “We’ve got the rest of the pride, you won’t be alone for much longer.”

“Are you talking with White?” Pidge asked. “Can you talk with all lions?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, more or less. Red and Black talk with me the most. Green is a lot of fun too, she always has great input when I missed science.” He shrugged. “White is overly fond of alchemy, so it’ll be great to have him on board.”

Pidge nodded. “Where do we start?”

Keith grinned.

 

* * *

 

“In one word,” Lance started when he saw them, “Jealous.”

Keith swallowed his food before he questioned, “Why? We haven’t even said a word about White.”

Lance looked to Hunk who seemed as focused on them as he had been. “Why do you have real food and we only have goo?”

Pidge chuckled. “Because our Keithy here is the son of the former village chief.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“So they are set on feeding us his favourite foods,” Pidge answered without paying Keith any mind. “And let me tell you: Keith has good taste buds.”

Lance pouted, but Allura smiled. “Can you talk with them so that we can come too?”

Keith shrugged. “They know the Lions and since they think I’m with you they have trust in Voltron. I’ll send–“

“That sounds like you think you aren’t with us,” she said and Keith halted in mid-motion.

“I’m not really a paladin anymore, am I?” he asked, “You’re just stuck with baby-sitting duty. That’s not what a team member is.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “We are not babying you, Keith. If we did that we wouldn’t have let you go on that mission,” he spoke, “But you have to understand that you aren’t an adult and if you honestly start your teenage rebellion, I’m going to treat you like one.”

“Shiro?”

“Don’t say it.”

Keith grinned. “You’re such a dad.”

Shiro groaned.

“I’ll send you the coordinates and open up the hangers. White only needs his finishing touches, so we can leave after lunch tomorrow.”

Allura nodded again. “I knew the two of you could do it.”

Pidge snorted softly. “Keith did most of it on his own. I only got to work on the extras, not the construction itself. But White has all extras I put into Green too.”

“On another note, we need to find a paladin for White,” Keith mentioned. “He’s going to be annoyed if he’s the only one of his pride left in the hangers.” He cut off a piece of the meat.

“Why don’t you pilot the White Lion?” Allura asked gently. “You’re our best pilot and Red is usually picky, but you were still her first choice.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “White is a rare Altean colour, princess,” he told her, “I wouldn’t do. White is the lion of… someone great.”

Pidge nudged Keith lightly. “What’s the deal about white anyway? You seem to hate on your hair because it’s white and you’re making a terribly big deal about a white coloured lion.”

“White used to imply a royal upbringing,” Allura answered for Keith. “Especially since Keith seems to be the only exception from that rule.”

“Yeah,” Pidge answered, “Keith sort of mentioned that, but he seems to make that colour stick. Like his markings change colours pretty quickly depending on whom he’s focussing on, but white stuck to his cheeks for a while even after we left the hanger to get food.”

Keith sighed. “That’s just my luck if that sticks. Like a big sign telling everybody I’m more of a freak than I already am. Nobody has white markings.” He shoved some of his food back and forth.

“It’s not… that unusual in some families,” Allura gently told him and Coran seemed surprised. “What was your father’s name, Keith?”

But he only shrugged. “I don’t remember. When he died he shoved most of his alchemistic knowledge and bits and pieces of other stuff in my memories. Messed them up for good. I remembered to keep hidden, but not why. I forgot about this place till we entered the atmosphere and I could actually feel the planet. I remember what dad said to me, but I don’t remember how he looked or anything really.”

“But at your trials…” Shiro said trailing off.

Keith shrugged lightly. “We saw his human form, not his Altean one. I’m one messed up kid.” He grinned and Pidge pulled him into a hug.

“It’s normal for memories to fade over the time,” she assured him. “I can’t remember most of my childhood too.”

“Pidge is right,” Allura agreed softly, “And forcing his knowledge into you… would push your memories down too. I understand why he did it, but it’s still wrong.” She exchanged a quick gaze with Coran. “I’ll see if I can help you with your memories. Can you let us in?”

Keith didn’t even move, but the hanger still opened.

“Whoa,” Pidge mumbled, “Just how are you doing that?”

Keith snorted. “Between being born for this and having 10,000 years of alchemistic knowledge pushed into my brain? It’s easy as breathing.”

“You surely weren’t born for being an alchemist,” Pidge laughed. “I mean parents love their kids regardless of how they turn out and nobody can force you to be an alchemist.”

Keith’s eyebrows rose. “We need an alchemist on the ship. Circumstances force me.”

She pouted. “Respect your elders.”

Keith laughed. “I’m still technically older, Pidge.”

Coran coughed softly. “You’ve been working on the Castleship for a while now, haven’t you? I’ve been wondering what king Alfor had done to it before he died, but when we had an alchemist on the ship…”

“It was nothing,” Keith said, “Just barely noticeable things.”

“Like taking care of the energy crystals?” Coran asked, “You call that barely noticeable?”

Keith shrugged. “I could have made the lions faster or more durable, so yeah, barely noticeable.” He grinned softly. “The Balmera was a fun place, wasn’t it? But I wouldn’t have wanted to take more crystals than we actually needed. Besides, I got to work on Red for some time.”

Pidge perked up at that. “You so have to change the connections of Green too! The response time was so much faster after you were done!”

He seemed amused. “Sure, it’s no problem.”

“Wait,” Lance said, “Red reacts so much quicker than Blue because you went Pidge on her?”

“Basically,” Keith agreed, “Way smoother handling than when I first got her and she purrs so it’s all good with her.” He looked smug. “I never attempted anything with the other lions, I swear.”

“You should have,” Allura told him, amused. “Red is a picky lion and if she is fine with you tinkering…” She shook her head. “You sure are something else, Keith.”

“Just being what I was born for,” he answered with a smile. “Dad normally only said he loved me when I did well in my studies. So I gotta try hard right?”

Allura took a shaky breath and Shiro put his hand on her shoulder. “Well, you know my family always loved you. You’ll always be my little brother. Even with a late teenage rebellion.”

Keith grinned. “Best family I ever had, right after Team Voltron of course. Your parents were so upset when I dropped out of the Garrison though. They gave me the silent treatment for a year.”

“I suppose because they thought you were an adult with no impulse control,” Shiro told him, “They’ll understand when we explain.”

“When? You honestly want to tell them they raised an alien?” Keith asked. “Are you out of your mind? They’ll hate me.”

Shiro snorted. “Don’t be silly. You’re their little angel, remember?”

Keith groaned. “You’re the worst, Shiro. They called me that till I was 16.”

“Yes and then you started to hate on everything. They’ll be so glad and terrified to hear it’s just puberty.” Shiro smiled at him.

Keith looked on his hands. “I miss them.”

“Me too,” Shiro said, “That’s why we protect earth though. To keep them safe.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro pulled Keith into a firm embrace right after they landed. “You’ll be alright. We’ll be alright,” Shiro mumbled and he tenderly hugged back. His hand slowly stroked through Keith’s white hair and slowly he relaxed against him. “We all care a great deal about you. Please, don’t keep secrets because you’re scared.”

He nodded against Shiro’s chest. “Alright.”

Shiro smiled and pressed him a little tighter before letting him go. “Great, now show me around.”

“Of course,” Keith agreed and took Shiro’s hand before pulling him to the door. The others followed curiously.

 

* * *

 

“And this is the crystal that powers this place,” Keith finished the tour, gently reaching out to it. “It’s as old as the ones on the ship, but we don’t need that much power.”

“Can I?” Allura asked and Keith nodded.

“Go ahead.”

And she did. Allura reached out to the crystal and it reacted, blinding them for a moment. Then she smiled fondly at Keith. “The crystal is very fond of you,” she told him, “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Keith shrugged softly. “I think at this level, I can’t get any freakier anyway.”

“Freakier?” Allura asked with a frown. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about. Being adored by a crystal is the highest praise for an Altean.”

“But I’m not–“

She shook her head. “I’ve already told you. You _are_ Altean, Keith. Even if there was just a drop of Altean blood inside you, you would be recognized as a full citizen and you don’t only have a drop of blood, but very characteristic, very rare and very powerful Altean abilities.”

He looked down on his feet. “Thanks, Allura. I know it has to be so weird for you.”

She laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s a pleasant surprise. I was so scared when I realized you had created the shields. I just knew it would shatter a human, but you survived, and you can’t imagine how thankful I am for that. Everything after was as pleasant of a surprise.”

“Allura…”

“And you being from one of the court families doesn’t change it,” she continued. “Being a half-Galra would never make white stick to your markings after all. Only being from a family of the royal court would do that.”

Keith leaned into her and mumbled, “I just want to be normal, Allura.”

Her hand ran through his hair. “I think you are perfectly normal, Keith. Maybe a little broody, but we all have been there.”

He visibly relaxed in her hold. “What are court families?”

“The advisors of my family. Nobles?” She answered softly.

Keith sighed. “That isn’t what I call normal, Allura. Besides, there is no way to know whether white will really stick.”

Allura chuckled softly. “I think it will, Keith. Sticking longer than normal is usually a good indicator.” She carefully let go of him. “So don’t talk yourself down and if the White Lion wants you, accept it.”

Keith laughed softly. “Thanks Allura.”

His marks mirrored hers perfectly and she giggled. “Children are so cute,” she fawned over him.

“A-Allura!”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t sleep. Keith wandered through the lab, knowing that he might be half asleep and not as attentive as he should be, but he made it just fine to White who immediately leaned down to him and opened. “Thanks,” Keith mumbled before climbing into him. Almost immediately the displays lit up in soft white. Keith laughed softly. “I can’t sleep,” he eventually mumbled and the light dimmed.

Eventually the soft purr and warmth lulled him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Keith woke up, the first thing he saw was Shiro. “Morning, Shiro,” he yawned softly, “What’cha doing here?”

“We were looking for you when we realized you weren’t in your bed,” Shiro answered and nudge his shoulder. “You did the same with Red before so when you weren’t there…” He shrugged softly. “C’mon, let’s have breakfast.”

Keith blinked sleepily. “I’m not really hungry, Shiro.”

His smile faded somewhat. “‘Really’ means you’re somewhat hungry, so come,” he spoke softly and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You need to eat.”

“I had a really weird dream,” he mumbled. “Of a world with pink clouds that the White Lion protected.” He blinked. “How did you sleep?”

“Just fine, I don’t remember what I dreamed off, but I’m sure it was nice,” he answered while Keith folded his blanket.

His hand lingered for a moment on White’s controls. “Thanks for letting me sleep here.” The Lion purred in satisfaction. He halted softly and looked suspicious. “Is that so…?”

“Keith?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing, he said, but Shiro didn’t look convinced. “I’ll ask Allura about it. I doubt you’ve heard of a not-myth.”

“A not-myth?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

“Keith?” Hunk asked and Keith took a piece and bit into it, looking at him in defiance. “I– are you alright?”

Keith swallowed the food and nodded. “Just a lot on my mind. I’ve been dreaming about Oriande and White insists that it’s home, but it’s a myth and we’re paladins, not the mythbusters.”

Coran blinked at him, open-mouthed. “Are you aware what that would mean?”

“That we couldn’t go there anyway because you need a stone to enter?” he blinked and massaged his temple. “I think I’m going to lie down again.”

Shiro pressed his hand on Keith’s forehead with a grim smile. “That explains something, why didn’t you tell us you have a fever?”

“It’s a little warm, but it’s not even a headache. I’m fine,” he assured him immediately. “Don’t worry about me, Shiro.”

Shiro pulled his hand away just to be replaced by Coran’s. “Could be the Burns,” he said, “It’s generally not dangerous, just something Alteans are prone to in their young teens. We should try to cool you down before it gets worse.”

“It’s really not that bad,” Keith assured him.

Coran gently ran his hand through his hair. “I’d rather take care of it now instead of waiting until it gets worse.”

“Coran is right, Keith,” Hunk said, “If you take care of it now, it will be over quicker.” Keith’s shoulders dropped slightly when Hunk looked at Coran. “Can I help somehow?”

“If you can make something cold for him to eat that would be great,” he told him and stood up from his seat. “Can you stand, my boy?”

“Of course,” Keith told him, slightly annoyed and stood up – just for the whole world around him to start twisting. He groaned slightly and his hands covered his eyes.

Warm hand steadied his shoulders. “I’ve got you,” Shiro told him, “I’ve got you, Keith.”

He relaxed slightly. “Thanks, Shiro.” He took a shaky breath and let his hand fall from his eyes, he saw Hunk standing on his place clearly worried and Coran walking towards them, looking just as worried, but then Keith knew no more.

 

* * *

 

It was comfortably cold when he opened he blinked. “Shiro…?” he mumbled and he pressed his hand gently.

“You keep worrying me lately,” Shiro told him softly. “You’re going to make my big brother instincts kick back in for real.”

Keith squeezed his hand back. “Don’t you dare. It’s a common illness till adulthood, so it’s not my fault. Probably caught it in the village or something. How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

Keith blinked and grinned. “That’s pretty quick. Better be proud of me.”

Shiro chuckled softly. “I’ve always been.” His hand ran through Keith’s hair. “You’ve always been the best little brother I could have wished for.”

He melted into the touch. “You’ve always been the best big brother I could have wished for too.”

Someone knocked on the door. Shiro froze for a moment, but then he pulled his hand back. “Come in,” he called and Allura stepped into the room. Her bun was falling apart and she seemed a little… exhausted? But Keith could see the exact moment she realized he was awake, because somehow her whole face lit up.

“Keith!” she exclaimed and clasped her hands together. “I’m so glad you’re awake! Are you hungry? Hunk has been mentioning all these recipes he wanted to try – something called ice cream?”

Shiro shook his head. “That might not be the best idea.”

“Why?” she asked softly.

Shiro looked at Keith who sighed softly. “I’m not able to digest milk,” he told her. “I’ll get stomach cramps among other things from ice cream.”

She nodded slowly. “I see, I’ll talk to him. But you are feeling up to food, right?”

He nodded. “Just don’t carry me around again.”

“We’ll bring you food of course,” she told him and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Coran told me, that you mentioned Oriande.”

Keith blinked. “Yeah, White has been insisting it isn’t the legend people think it is. He said King Alfor had been there, but… That can’t be, right? Oriande isn’t a world with a pinkish sky and a temple in the mountains that a white lion is protecting, right?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Keith?”

He shook his head. “It’s just that I dreamed about that before White insisted.”

She ran her hand gently through Keith’s hair. “I’m sorry you have to grow up like this, but I will have to place trust in your dreams. You are connected, Keith, not all dreams are dreams. How did you get to that place?”

He didn’t even need to think. “A stone, a glowing stone.”

“If we ever stumble upon one, will you tell me?”

“I might as well,” he answered with a shrug, “But Oriande can’t be real, Allura. What if Haggar finds it?”

He mouth twitched slightly. “Then we’ll find out just how good the protector is.” She enveloped him in a gentle hug. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle it for you.”

Keith blinked. “Thanks, but… would you even need me then?”

She squeezed him for a moment. “You’re part of our family, Keith, we will always need you. You aren’t just an alchemist, not just a paladin or a Blade. First and foremost, you’re Keith. That’s all the reason we need you for. Nothing will ever change that.”

A stuttering breath. Then Keith slowly reached out and hugged her back. “Thanks, Allura.”

She smiled. “Always, Keith.” She brushed her hand through his hair. “Too bad you can’t have these milkshakes. They are delicious.”

Keith snorted. “Must be a Galra thing then if it’s not an Altean one.” He blinked and rose an eyebrow. “A fever thought, we should give Zarkon and his high command milk. Then you could swipe in and win with ease.”

Shiro’s mouth tugged up. “That’s my little brother.”

“If he can be your little brother, he can also be mine,” Allura suddenly said and crossed her arms. “At least he actually looks like he’s related to me.”

He hummed. “Then you two bond and I’ll get some food,” he told her and stood up from the cushioned chair on his bedside. “Keith, do you mind if I tell the others that it’s fine to come here?”

“If they want the germs, they’re welcome,” he answered immediately. “Do you think they still have some of the juice?”

“I’ll ask,” he promised, “See you in a bit.” Allura made a soft shooing noise and Shiro finally left.

 

* * *

 

Keith cradled the mug with the iced juice close, but it was still too warm.

Lance sighed melodramatically and dropped on Keith’s bed. “I’m so jealous, you have only fever, right? No cough? No headaches?”

Shiro looked at him. “You don’t know what pain that was. Keith kept insisting he was fine, because he didn’t have a runny nose or a cough or pain besides overheating and then passing out.” He looked pensive at his own glass of juice. “And we were sure it was a cold and you need to sweat it out, but that made everything worse. The first time he got sick was honestly terrifying.”

Keith snorted softly. “I remember waking up in a hospital,” he added, “And I was so confused, because yeah, the day had been warmer but I made sure to drink plenty and stay out of the sun.”

“And I remember the doctor telling my parents that they didn’t know what was wrong besides your body overheating on its own. It wasn’t like a normal fever, because you woke up and were normal, no pains, no slurred speech no nothing,” he added. “They kept you longer than normal just to make sure you were actually fine.”

Lance still smiled. “It still sounds better than our fevers,” he mentioned. “You only need Allura and Coran around to make sure, it’s nothing serious.”

Allura chuckled. “As if we’re ever going to let Keith out of sight again.”

Keith bit his lip, to keep himself from smiling. The team – his family in every way that it counted – still saw.

 

* * *

 

Keith knew something was wrong when he woke up in the middle of the night. He knew something was _terribly_ wrong.

“Keith?” Allura called when he sat up. “Do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “I’m good,” he mumbled and then blinked. “We aren’t safe.”

“What do you mean?”

A cold shower ran down his back. “It’s… Haggar. Haggar is on her way here.”

“I’ll sound the alarm,” she told him. “You should be heading to Coran, please keep safe, Keith.”

“I’ll be fine, Allura,” he answered and narrowed his eyes. “I’m still the same person. Just accept that.”

She turned around. “It’s not that I don’t trust you to handle yourself, Keith, but you might still be sick. And you’re the only one on our side who knows alchemy. We cannot risk you on a battlefield.”

Keith sighed softly and his hand touched a wall and immediately the alarm sounded. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay safe.”

 

That didn’t mean Keith liked it. Not at all.

But he stood at the controls, helping Coran fly the ship (something Coran was fully capable of doing on his own, in Keith’s opinion) and felt generally helpless. He bit his bottom lip when Voltron was hit by a blast of obscured Quintessence that almost made Keith shudder where he stood.

“Keith?” Coran asked when slowly power built up.

Keith’s attention snapped to him. “Yeah?”

“What shield is that?” Coran asked. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“The normal shield might not work for Quintessence fuelled attacks. Maybe Alfor put it in after he put Allura and you to sleep?”

“I—“

Voltron was hit again and crushed into the ground. Keith grinded his teeth. “I need to help them.”

Suddenly Shiro’s voice cut through the com. “You’re staying right where you are, Keith.”

“I can’t just watch this,” he told him. “Voltron is made of Quintessence, but you can’t use it like you have to. I don’t want you to get hurt, Shiro.”

“Keith–“ Allura started, but was cut off when Voltron was hit again. His eyes lit up and Coran only watched in wonder as the white light faded. Keith didn’t even seem to realize that it happened.

“I’m going to White. I can act as temporary paladin,” he told him. “I have to.”

“Keith…” Coran mumbled.

But he was already out of the door.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice cut through the silence again.

“He’s going to fight with you.”

 

* * *

 

White let him in and the consoles lit up as soon as he sat down. Keith smiled softly and gripped the controls. “Thanks, White, let’s go.” He pushed the controls forward and White roared before rushing towards the Galran ship.

The ship seemed to only lose a beat before another blast started to load and Keith narrowed his eyes. He felt like his skin wanted to crawl, but he pressed the controls a little tighter and a shield appeared just before the blast hit. “Good kitten,” he mumbled.

White purred gently and Keith opened the coms to Voltron. “I’ll be your backup.” And shields layered themselves over Voltron. “Thank you for protecting my home.”

“Keith!” Allura exclaimed. “Go back. _Please._ ”

“No, I’m fighting with you,” he told her and White roared in agreement.

Suddenly Haggar’s voice cut through their discussion. “You are their alchemist.” She laughed and Keith tightened his hands tighten around the controls. “But you’re nothing but a child playing with sticks to me.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “That’s why I was able to break your shields back then too? Because I’m a child or because you are unable to use proper alchemy anymore?” he baited.

“You will perish,” she threatened him.

“A real alchemist accepts death,” Keith answered with a slight grin. Voltron split into the individual lions, before decimating the Galran fighters.

“You’re talking like that fool, Alfor,” she told him.

The White lion flipped in mid-air. “I have only heard good things about King Alfor so that surely has to be a compliment.” And ripped the blasters of her ship to pieces before jumping against a fighter that was sneaking up on Hunk.

“Thanks, buddy!” he exclaimed.

“No problem.” He took a deep breath before pulling the warmth out of the air over Haggar’s ship until it moved upwards. Shiro crushed into a fighter that flew right at Keith and then was hit by Allura’s ice blast.

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled into the coms and suddenly the fighters pulled back, apparently taking the ships rise as an order to pull back. Keith snorted softly. But then the ships actually docked again and they left. Keith raised an eyebrow before sinking into the smooth seat. White almost immediately started to cool the cockpit down. “Are you telling me to cool down?” he asked when the lion purred.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice reached him through the coms. “Are you alright? Who are you talking with?”

“White just started to cool down,” he answered. “We need to return and evacuate the city. Stop worrying about me.”

“Are you feeling to warm again?” Hunk asked immediately. “I can make you some iced juice again when we’re at the castle.”

Keith sighed softly. “I’m not saying no to that, but I’m really fine. I’m still older than you, you know?”

Black bumped slightly against White. “Let’s just head back, alright?”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Pidge started when she flopped down on the couch next to Keith, “What did you do to Haggar’s ship?”

Keith’s teeth flashed slightly. “I just slowed the movement of the atoms in the air above them. The rest was physics and a confused chain of command.” He took a sip of the juice. “But we should really start to evacuate the planet, some of the defence tech is good, but nobody but me can use it and I’m not about to stay here.”

“I hope so,” Pidge agreed and gently pumped her fist against his shoulder. He flinched lightly. “Are you injured?” she suddenly asked alarmed. Shiro and Allura turned around to them in horror.

“Please tell me you didn’t walk around injured again,” Shiro stressed, but Keith only shrugged.

“It’s not an injury, it’s just a little sore or something. Must have bumped my arm somewhere without realizing.” But Shiro already crouched down before him. “Seriously, Shiro? I’m not 14 anymore.”

Shiro only raised an eyebrow and Keith rolled his eyes. “I love you to death, Shiro, but sometimes—“

“Keith, my boy,” Coran interrupted his ramblings, “I agree with Shiro. It would soothe our minds to know you are fine, because you do not take care of yourself.”

Allura nodded and put her hand on his knee. “Please, Keith.”

He sighed and shrugged his jacket from his shoulders. “As you can see it’s—“

“It should almost have been expected,” Coran mumbled and Keith blinked.

“What?”

“There hasn’t been any new guardian chosen for Oriande for such a long time that I thought they were ancient myths. King Alfor insisted that every myth had a grain of truth.”

Keith closed his eyes. “What. A. Mess. Is this what I get because I wanted to be a normal human?” Then his eyes shot open again. “If I’m a guardian, do you think we could bring the people of this planet to Oriande? Haggar can’t breach the shields because White would never see her as pure enough.”

Allura chuckled softly. “This at least solves a part of the question of Keith’s parentage.”

“Princess?” Coran asked with narrowed eyes, but she shook her head and looked at Keith.

“If you ever want to know, you can ask me any time, but I believe we have to resettle a planet first.”

Keith nodded. “Thanks, Allura.”

“You’re telling your people, Keith. Don’t thank me too early,” she told him and reached out to ruffle his hair. “After all, you are the village chief’s son more than I am their princess.”

He snorted softly. “And here I thought you guys would keep treating me as a kid.”

She shook her head. “If that makes you rush into battle unprepared, I will do my best to keep you responsible.” His marks wavered slightly, almost turning pink, before flashing back to white. “At least, as long as you remember that you can trust us completely and that this is your home too.”

Keith looked at Shiro. “That means you’re treating me as an adult as long as I tell you when I’m getting sick or hurt or feel endangered?”

Shiro put his arm about Keith’s shoulders. “Basically as long as you treat her like she’s part of your family. And now,” he looked from Coran to Allura and back to Keith. “We’re going to evacuate the village, so that you three can explain to me everything about Oriande.”


End file.
